


SINNING AND WINNING

by Toastyquinn



Category: John Cena - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Eighteen tentabulges to be exact, Especially with our Dark Lord Satan, Gratuitous meme use, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Like you know the John Cena meme ones on YouTube and stuff, M/M, POV Second Person, Please don't question it, Smutttttt, Tentabulges, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vine Compilations, Would not advise, Yes Mr. Cena's dick is chair-shaped, because i am homestuck trash, send help, this started as a joke, this was a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastyquinn/pseuds/Toastyquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see you liked the vines.”</p><p>He blushes, “In my defence, you are half naked most of the time.”</p><p>(The title was inspired by my personal mantra all through writing this monstrosity)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SINNING AND WINNING

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me in real life, (or in general, really) please don't read this.

“...AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!”

That was the first sound you heard as you creeped into the apartment, setting your keys on the kitchen table and taking off your (headbands) armbands. It was very late, and despite the yelling of that recording, you hoped you hadn't woken him.

“Fuck! John!”

And this so happened to be the second sound. 

Now, you saunter down the hallway until you reach your shared room. As you look through the door, you wait for your lover to notice you. It may take a while: he seems very preoccupied.

One of Satan’s legs sits propped up on the desk, the other hanging over the arm of the desk chair while a laptop sits in between his legs. His hands move furiously, working about seven of his dicks. The other eleven seem perfectly happy to wrap around a vibrator as they drip over the desk. It appears -- at least from your first glance at his screen -- that he is watching a compilation of the dreaded meme that got you a new fanbase and more publicity than you know what to do with. You suppose all press is good press.

You see your chance to get his attention when the next vine begins. You sneak (you seem to be doing quite a lot of this today) up behind your distracted boyfriend and wait. 

When the time comes, you shut the laptop and whisper in his ear, “And his name is John Cena.”

He jumps in his seat, which gives you enough time to grab three dicks and pump them slowly. Satan appreciates this and moans for you, throwing his head back. You jerk him faster and he begs. 

What he doesn't expect is how you topple his chair and pin him to the floor.

You kiss him deeply, grinding your crotch against his. Satan reciprocates eagerly, wrapping legs around your hips. A few of his tentacles have already managed to unzip your fly and push your pants down enough to remove your chair, which they sit on without hesitation. A few wrap around the legs, and you find yourself bucking your hips into his as the two of you share breaths and warm touches. 

The two of you don't last much longer, and you finish together -- him with a howl of your name, and you with a breath of his -- before you roll beside him and hold him close. You both just snuggle each other on the floor afterwards, sharing little kisses back and forth, until you look at him.

“I see you liked the vines.”

He blushes, “In my defence, you are half naked most of the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
